Marshall Lee & Gumball
by TheBoyInTheCanvas
Summary: Marceline hooks up Marshall Lee with a hottie princess's younger brother after she sees that he is re-dying of boredom at a party in the Candy Kingdom. Let's just say things go very well for the bad boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Marshall Lee & Gumball's Night In**

'Damn it,' thought Marshall Lee as he floated around the house party. 'This party blows,' he scanned his surroundings trying to see if anything, or anyone appealed to him. 'All these princesses are so boring,' he sighed. "Hey, little bro," Marceline floated to him. "Why the long face? Not enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"We're twins Marcy! Don't call me little bro," he huffed.

"I floated out 2 minutes before you," she teased. "Anyways, I met this chick. Real hottie, and she has a brother who's a bit, uh, socially retarded?" she said trying to find the right words.

"So, you want me to babysit?" asked Marshall Lee.

"No, you doof, they're twins, so if she's a looker I can only imagine what he looks like," she gave him a coy smile.

"Ugh, fine," Marshall spat even though inwardly he was relieved to finally have a change of pace at the party. "So where do I find this kid," he asked.

"Prince." she said. "He's a prince, this is his place." she said floating away. "You can find him at the very highest tower," she chuckled. "It's all very cute and disgusting," she added before disappearing in the crowd. 'the very highest tower, huh,' he thought. 'this should be fun,' he floated out the window and up into the night sky. He saw the highest tower and flew through the window.

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled a guy who looked to be his age. "Who are you?! What do you want?! I'll call the guards!" he shouted at him hiding behind a shield.

"Right, the candy guards. Because they'll do a lot of damage," he taunted.

"Why you. Wha- who- what do you want?!" he asked again.

"Relax, Prince Drama-Much," said Marshall floating over towards him. "My sister and your sister are getting chummy with each other and asked me to come hang with you because your sister's party blows," he informed him laying on the bed.

"Oh," replied the prince coming out from behind the shield. "Well okay then," he said walking over to the bed sitting on the edge. "I'm Prince Gumball," he said sheepishly.

"Marshall Lee." he said smugly. "So what do you wanna do?" he asked throwing his hands behind his head.

"I don't know. I don't really 'hang out'" he said making air quotations with his fingers around the last two words.

"hmph," Marshall smirked. "wanna make some music?" he smiled. Marshall moved closer.

"I think we have instrument in the room next door," Gumball said pointing towards the wall.

"Or we can make our own music," Marshall smirked leaning in towards him.

"Uh, you mean like singing?" Gumball asked to scared to move.

"Something like that," Marshall said grabbing Gumball by the waist and positioning him on the bad so he could place a hand on either side of him.

"W-what do you wanna s-sing?" Gumball stuttered.

"The naked song" said Marshall winking.

"How does that one go?" asked Gumball moving backwards towards his head board.

"Something like this," said Marshall leaning in and kissing him. Gumball slapped him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gumball gasped.

"Just having a little fun," Marshall replied kissing him again. Gumball raised his hand to slap him, but Marshall grabbed it and then grabbed his other hand and pinned the prince down.

"You can't do this," Gumball protested.

"Quit acting like you don't like it," Marshall Lee smirked. He ripped the prince's shirt off with his teeth. Gumball gave in and leaned up to press his lips against his. "My, my," Marshall said unbuttoning his shirt. Gumball unzipped his pants and Marshall stood up on the bed unzipping his own. They both removed their pants and went back to making out in their underwear.

"No, leave it on," said Gumball when Marshall was going to remove his flannel.

"Okay," he said grinding his shaft on the prince's earning himself a moan from the boy underneath him.

Marshall nipped at his neck and bit little bites down to his waist. He grabbed the boys underwear hem with his teeth and pulled it down. Gumball grabbed the other boy's hair and gave a small moan. Marshall pulled his underwear down and took the boys shaft in his mouth and began sucking on it lightly making Gumball arch his back. He licked at the tip making the prince pre-cum on his tongue. Marshall moved back up and licked his neck biting at his earlobe. Gumball pulled down Marshall's underwear and the other boy helped take them off completely. Marshall began to grind again making Gumball moan at the skin on skin action.

"Do it," Gumball panted. "Just do it already," he said groping his hair. Marshall smirked and moved back placing the head of his shaft on Gumball's entrance. He gave Gumball one final look asking if he was sure. The prince nodded and Marshall pushed in a little. Then he went a little farther and farther into the other boy. Gumball moaned arching his back. Marshall moved faster and deeper making Gumball whimper. Gumball dug his nails into his back making Marshall moan. He leaned up and kissed him. The prince began moving his hips in rhythm with Marshall's making both of them moan.

"I-I'm cumming!" Marshall yelled as he shot into the boy's hole.

"SHIT," Gumball yelped cumming right after getting them both sticky and slimy.

"Got a shower?" asked Marshall. Gumball smiled, slipped out from under the boy and grabbed him by the wrist leading him to a door in the room.

"You have your own bathroom?!" Marshall asked.

"Of course," said the prince stepping into the shower with a hand stretched out towards the other boy. "You coming?" he asked.

"Hell yeah!" said Marshall getting in behind the prince grabbing him by the waste. He bit his shoulder and the prince pressed his ass back against Marshall's shaft. "Again?" he asked.

"Hell yeah," smirked the prince. Marshall spread the prince's cheeks and entered the prince again. Gumball moaned as Marshall began to thrust into him faster and faster. With one hand he grabbed Gumball's shaft and started to pleasure the boy. He gave one final thrust before he came into the prince, Gumball cumming at the same time.

"Well, that was... different." smiled the prince moving towards his bed.

"Should I go?" asked Marshall pointing at the window.

"No," said the prince, "Stay," he said grabbing Marshall's wrist and pulling him onto the bed. They got under the sheets and Marshall wrapped his arms around the prince interlocking their fingers. "Wanna go on a date?" asked the prince.

"No." said Marshall. "You have to let me ask. I want to wear the pants." he added. "Prince Gumball, would you like to go on a date with me?" asked Marshall Lee.

"I would love too," chuckled the prince.

**NOTE:**

**Should this be a one shot? Do you guys want more? Let me know. Tell me if you want more or not! Tell me! Tell me now.! I'm so lonely T~T**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Marshall Lee and Gumball's Date: The Breakfast

"Hey, wake up," Gumball said straddling Marshall. "Pssst, wake up" he said again poking his face. "Marshall, wake up."

"Urmen furder mermerdum burdubur," grumbled Marshall Lee swatting his hand away.

"Marshall wake up, your sister's here."

"My sister's what?!" he said sitting up suddenly very awake.

"She's downstairs... I think she may have slept with my sister," he whispered.

"We should get outta here," Marshall said.

"Why?" Gumball asked getting off of Marshall and sitting next to him.

"Um, for our date," he said. "Yeah, that's good. For our date." he smiled getting up and from the bed. "Come one, is there anywhere you want to go?" he asked.

"Surprise me" said Gumball wrapping his arms around the other boy kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright then" Marshall smirked getting up.

"We should get dressed," remarked Gumball.

"Nah, I like you better naked," Marshall said pulling the boy against him nipping at hi neck. Gumball smacked his chest playfully.

"I want a nice date, Marshall" he said throwing the vampires clothes at him. "And that means clothes," he added.

"The entire time?" Marshall whined.

Gumball thought for a second. "No, I guess not, but definitely for part of it." he smiled putting on his own clothes.

"Okay, get on my back," Marshall said turning his back to the other boy so that he could get on. Gumball wrapped his arms around his neck and Marshall held him up wrapping his arms around his legs. "You ready?" he asked.

"Mhmm," Gumball nodded. Marshall floated up and they flew out of the window and out into the morning sky.

"You hungry?" Marshal asked.

"Sure," He replied.

"Okay, I know the perfect place." Marshall flew a few minutes longer before ascending over a town Gumball had never been too. "It's a small restaurant, nothing to fancy, is that okay?" Marshall asked.

"It sounds perfect." Gumball said kissing Marshall on the cheek. The boys walked into the restaurant and were greeted by a chipper blonde waiter.

"Marshall!" he greeted handing him a menu.

"Wassup, Finn!" Marshall greeted the waiter bumping his fist with his own.

"And who's this fine young man?" Finn asked pointing at Gumball.

"My date" Marshall smiled taking hold of his hand. "Table. For. Two" Marshall said smiling.

"Whoa! I never thought I'd hear that from you" said a girl who seemed to be this Finn's twin sister balancing some trays making her way into the kitchen.

"Shut up Fiona!" Marshall shouted back at her.

"There are a lot of twins around aren't there," Gumball said holding onto Marshall's arms standing close to him.

"You're not scared are you?" smirked Marshall.

"Just interested." smiled Gumball.

"Follow me, love birds," Fiona said making her way to the boys. The two boys followed the girl to a table near the back of the restaurant. "Here you go, nice a gloomy, just how you like it," Fiona said.

"Can, uh, can we.." Marshall mumbled.

"What do you want, Marshall?" Fiona demanded.

"Can we get some, uh, candles?" Marshall said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"Oh ho, oh hohohohohoho," Fiona laughed. "You want candles?" she laughed.

"Yes! Shut up! You're making a scene!" Marshall snapped.

"Hahahaha, I'll be right back with those," she kept on laughing walking away.

"Candles?" Gumball asked smiling at him.

"Shut up." Marshall said kissing him. "Let's sit down, come on." he said pulling out Gumball's chair for him.

"My, my, what a gentleman," Fiona said setting down the candles. "Now what can I get you two saps?" she asked pulling out a pen and notepad.

"Mega breakfast tray," Marshall ordered for them.

"Wow kid, what did you do to get him so domesticated?" Fiona asked Gumball smiling.

"We had really great sex" Gumball told her plainly. She just stared at him incredulously. Marshall chuckled at the boy sitting in front of him.

"I'll be right back with your order," Fiona said making her way to the kitchen.

"You're wonderful" Marshall smiled at him.

"In bed?" Gumball asked.

"Always" Marshall said leaning over the table to kiss him.

"I didn't think you were the affectionate type," Gumball giggled.

"I'm gonna fuck you senseless tonight." he whispered making the boy blush.

"Here's your order," said Fiona setting down their tray and walking away. Marshall cut up all the pancakes before putting the plate between them.

"Dig in, my prince" Marshall said handing Gumball a fork.

"I like you, Marshall." he said blushing putting too many pancakes in his mouth from the embarrassment.

Marshall was quiet for a moment. He looked down at his food then back up at Gumball to find him staring at him still chewing his pancakes. He blushed before taking the other boys hands in his own.

"I like you too." he said.

**Note:**

**Short chapter. Hope you guys like it. Marshall being all sweet from dat candy ass. Ahahaha i'm so funny. Anyways enjoys my lovelies.**


End file.
